Axeoth
Axeoth is one of the worlds of the Ancient universe, and setting for Heroes of Might and Magic IV, Might and Magic IX, Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist, and the Lost Tales of Axeoth in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. This is the world into which the refugees of the Reckoning escaped by means of magical portals. Its native inhabitants include elven communities, barbarian tribes, red dwarf clans and human states. Noticeable elements of the native wildlife are the mantis and the sea monster. The world was scrapped in favor of a new setting after New World Computing filed bankruptcy and the license for the Might and Magic brand was acquired by Ubisoft. History Continents Iranese Iranese is the setting of Heroes of Might and Magic IV, but not its expansions, and the Lost Tales of Axeoth in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. This was the continent where the refugees from Enroth settled after the Reckoning. Powerful nations on the continent include Palaedra, Great Arcan, Bracada, the Tribal Lands, Aranorn, Nekross, and the Pirate Kingdom. Lodwar Lodwar is the setting of Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm. The continent was once almost torn apart by the mad spellcaster Hexis, who sought to increase his own power at the expense of everyone around him. He was eventually stopped by a group of might adventurers; Bohb, Dogwoggle, Agraynel, Kozuss, and Alita Eventide. Rysh Rysh is the setting of Might and Magic IX. Rysh was once ruled by the Ursanian Empire, but the nation was lost when the dark mage Verhoffin cast a powerful spell that caused a Great Cataclysm, destroying most of Rysh's landscape. The ashes of the old empire gave rise to new nations, like Beldonia, Framon and Chedian. Tamarck Tamarck is the setting of Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. The continent was split into Upper and Lower Tamarck by the Brass Sea, with trading ships easily traveling back and forth. The richest and most powerful nation on Tamarck was the Six Shards, which was formed from six worlds that had been almost completely destroyed in a great war between gods and dragons. Winds of War nations Axeoth is also the setting of Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War. Since the continent in that game is never specified, the nations will be mentioned here. Arbor'Al Arbor'Al was an elven nation ruled by King Erutan Revol. They were in tune with nature, and didn't cut down trees for their lumber, preferring to scrounge the forest floor when they needed wood. The beasts of nature were always ready to come to their defense. Channon According to Baron Von Tarkin, Channon was a land "where the Priests of Life have lived free for as long as history can record." The nation was prosperous and lived in peace with their neighbors, but one fateful day, Channon was invaded by all of the surrounding nations at once. Though the invaders spent much of their time fighting the other invading forces, they also conquered Channon and took the land for themselves. Korresan Korresan was a barren wasteland populated by the undead. Their ruler was Baron Von Tarkin, a powerful necromancer who wanted to rid the world of living things and create a vast undead army. Orilios Orilios was a small island kingdom, ruled by Spazz Maticus. While Spazz's father Hazz had been somewhat diplomatic, forming agreements with the elves of Arbor'al, Spazz was a madman who only wanted to conquer. Qassar Qassar was a vast desert kingdom that was ruled for centuries by Mysterio the Magnificent, a long-lived mage that was obsessed with the idea of obtaining true immortality. Gallery Iranese.png|Iranese - Ubisoft's map of the continent Lodwar_map.png|Lodwar - map from the intro of The Gathering Storm ru:Аксеот Category:Realms